


The Truth of Pretending

by CrazyNekoChan



Series: Soudam Week Summer 2020 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - No Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Kazuichi and Gundham are the lead actors in a romance movie and to promote their upcoming movie their producer asks them to pretend to date each other in public.Nothing can go wrong with that kind of plan.Right?Day 5 of theSoudam WeekPrompt: Talent-swap |Fake Dating|Actors/Acting
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Soudam Week Summer 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742218
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	The Truth of Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I actually wrote a fake dating fic, which is surprising me considering that the trope is awesome  
> Also I made this Omegaverse, even if it isn't one of the prompts, because I like ABO and I can!

The moon was shining brightly through the arched window of the princess's bedroom, illuminating the room in a gentle glow as everyone within the castle walls was sleeping peacefully. At least everyone but the princess himself. The princess was moving along his luxurious room with his nerves not letting him rest, as tomorrow was his wedding to be held to a prince of an allied kingdom. While most people would feel joy and excitement about their own wedding only being mere hours away, this wasn't the case for the princess, as the young princess did not love the prince. While the prince was nice enough and the princess was sure that they would be content within marriage, he could not help the distress about his future, as there was no love of which he was always dreaming of ever since he had been young. No, there would be none and he was sure that would never be any true love, as the princess's heart belonged to someone else. Someone he wasn't allowed to love.

Sighing deeply to himself, Kazuichi sat down heavily on his canopy bed and let his hands run along the lacy fabric of his white nightgown, feeling the soft fabric underneath his fingertips. There was nothing that could be done and so maybe trying to sleep before his wedding would be a wise idea.

Only just as he moved to go back into his bed, a sound got his attention. There shouldn't be any sounds at this time of night and it did not seem to be coming from the guards. Something was off. Wanting to know what that sound was, the princess grabbed the candle he always kept next to his bed and after lighting it to guide his way, he quietly and carefully left his room.

He couldn't see anything within the long and dark hallway aside from the full moon shining through the many windows lining the hallway. No one was moving around, as everyone aside the princess was sleeping peacefully and the guards were not allowed closer the the omega's private quarters than the end of the hallway outside of emergencies.

Wondering if he might have imagined the sound, the princess was just about to turn around when another sound came and made his eyes widened when a figure appeared from he darkness of the long hallways. Slowly the figure approached the princess and the moon was illuminating the man's face, showing a long scar running along his eye that almost seemed to glow in the darkness.

The princess could not move at the sight of the alpha approaching him and his heart was beating fast and loudly in his chest. The man reached the princess, looking at him with intent and determination, before pulling the princess against his chest. The man who the princess loved and could not love, as he was a wanted criminal for crimes he never committed, had come for him.

“I came to take you with me, because you are mine and I will not watch by how they take you away from me, my beloved.” he whispered into the princess's ear as he held him close against his body with no intention to ever let go.

“And I've feared that you gave up on me.” Kazuichi's voice shook with unshed tears, as he had worried that his love had abandoned him upon learning about the arranged engagement. Yet now he was here and they never had to part again.

In a burst of passion, his love gently grabbed the back of the princess's head and learned him back slightly, making Kazuichi close his eyes to kiss him.

Only that no kiss came. Confused Kazuichi opened his eyes again and looked at Gundham, who was still holding him and was blushing up to his eyes while being frozen up from embarrassment.

“Cut!” the echoed voice of the director suddenly sounded out and the lights of the set were turned on again. “Gundham, you were supposed to kiss him and not just blush and stand there!” she complained with annoyance.

Letting go of each other, Kazuichi and Gundham straightened up again, while the latter looked ashamed, “I-I am deeply sorry for my mistake.”

This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Kazuichi and Gundham were the lead actors in a romance movie where Kazuichi played the princess who was stuck in palace life and was forced to marry someone else, while Gundham played his love interest, a wanted, yet innocent criminal. Yet despite them both starring as the lead actors of a romantic movie, whenever anything romantic was to happen Gundham froze up from embarrassment. Before it was mostly things like stuttering when having to profess his love to the princess or faltering when having to hug Kazuichi. However after a bit of practice they had mostly managed to make Gundham overcome his shyness. Only that today they had to do the scene in which they would flee together, which featured the first actual kiss scene, which failed due to the alpha's shyness about it. Kazuichi could only imagine how much his co-actor might end up struggling when they come to the sex scene towards the end of the movie, even if it only was going to be some kissing, touching and partly undressing before the screen would fade to black and they would lie seemingly naked under a blanket later on.

Well Kazuichi could partly understand since technically Gundham wasn't actually a trained actor. He was actually the movie studio's animal trainer, who happened to have talent in acting which he proved some time before when helping Sonia Nevermind, Gundham's best friend and a famous actor, practising her lines on set by being the stand in for her partner. Which Toko Fukawa, a world-famous author who wrote the book which they were now filming a movie adaptation of, overheard and she had instantly insisted that Gundham had to play the love interest due to his talent and because he looked almost exactly like how she envisioned her character to look like. Apparently it had took a lot of convincing from the studio's bosses and reassurance from Sonia to make Gundham agree, as otherwise Miss Fukawa didn't want to give them the right to her novel, which Kazuichi only learned after meeting all of his co-actors. Kazuichi could understand where the author was coming from, as it was true that Gundham was a great actor and that he could easily see him in the place of the princess's love interest when going by the way he had been described in the novel. Only that there was still the problem that Gundham was super shy and this was a romance movie in which he was playing one of the main roles.

The director gave a deep sigh, “Since it's getting late already let's call it a day and go into the weekend.” she announced before getting up and going towards Gundham, “I know that this is your first gig and then also in the main role, so I'm not angry, but please try to do something with your shyness.” she told him before wishing everyone a good weekend.

While everyone was cleaning up, Gundham turned towards Kazuichi, “I am deeply sorry, as because of me you are yet again forced to redo a scene.”

“Ah, it's okay.” Kazuichi waved him off, since he wasn't angry, “It's not like I've never flubbed a scene before and forced us to redo stuff. Seriously, acting would get boring without having bloopers.” he grinned at him. Of course sometimes he was a bit annoyed when he aced a scene to only be forced to redo it because his co-actor didn't manage to hold his hand, however he tried to not let it ruin their working relationship. When he first started he had failed scenes so often and then having his co-actors and the crew shout at him had only made him fail even more than before, since Kazuichi did suffer from anxiety ever since he was young. So he didn't want to do this to other people who only stated with acting. “Anyway let's get changed and go home.”

With a nod from Gundham, the two actors then left the set and went to the changing rooms to get out of costume and finish for the day.

***

Gundham could not help feeling guilt about failing his comrades during acting yet again and making everyone's tasks harder. However he could not help the reactions of his mortal form whenever he had to act out scenes of the romantic kind together with the sharp toothed beauty. Which Gundham could not deny to be ironic as he had only agreed to play the role after having learned from his closest ally the She-Cat that Kazuichi was the one to play the role of his true love.

Gundham had seen a few movies and films in which the omega had starred and Gundham could not deny that his otherwise cursed, icy heart would beat wildly whenever he saw him. So he could not let this chance slip from his grasp to meet and be close to the divine mortal. Only that up until now he had not made the best kind of impression on Kazuichi, as he had only made his work of acting harder due to his shortcomings. If he could at least share a conversation with the Sharp Toothed One that was not about their work, however Gundham had never possessed much talent in the act of communicating with other mortals on a more casual manner. All of the allies he accumulated over the years of his existence had always come to him due to shared interests, so despite having close social contact with other mortals he had no experience on how to start any kind of friendship with others.

Giving a sigh to himself about his troubles, Gundham let himself sink onto the sofa within his apartment as his trusted pets gathered up around him to cheer their owner up.

During the weekend Gundham tried to work on his lines and actions so that he would not again fail and cause and kind of disturbance upon returning to the movie studio after the weekend has passed. While he did manage to say and act out his lines without any complications, the moment he imagined holding the sharp toothed beauty within his arms and kissing him, feeling his soft and sweet tasting lips again his own, Gundham instantly felt his face turn hot and his voice waver with embarrassment from the imagination. No matter what he did, he could not get his mortal form's reactions under control and before he could stop the flow of time he found himself back within the movie studio as the weekend had passed.

When Gundham had entered however, something was amiss. All of his comrades were assembled within the set, together with their director and upon everyone having arrived, she gained all the mortals' attention.

“Everyone we have a problem.” The director announced, causing worry to form within the assembled mortals, “Nagito had an accident over the weekend. He's fine for the most part, however he broke his leg and is now out of commission for a few weeks and so we have to stop the filming until he's better again.”

Gasping and worried mumbling broke out within the assembled mortals and even Gundham himself could not help himself from gasping. While he was glad that his co-actor had only suffered a broken bone instead of more severe injuries from the accident that has befallen him, they could not continue their work until his return as he was playing one of the main characters who was in almost all of the scenes and the scenes in which he was not featured they were required to travel to different locations which was not possible at the current time.

“We want you all to continue practising all your scenes as good as you can until we can continue filming again, so that you all don't get out of practice.” the director then announced, giving everyone their task for the time being. However she then turned his attention towards Gundham and Kazuichi, “Also the producer asked you to come to his office. He wants to discuss something with you in private.”

Gundham felt mild uneasiness about being summoned into the office of their producer, however he noticed that Kazuichi seemed to feel even more anxious as his scent changed from worry. It almost reminded Gundham of them being in school and having been caught having done something that was prohibited, causing them to be send to the principal's office to receive their punishment for their misbehaviour. Only that Gundham could not remember having done anything of that accord.

Wanting to ease the mortal's mind, Gundham approached him. “Do not worry, as I do not believe that we have caused any grief that would make the mortal in power show resentment towards us.”

“I hope so.” Kazuichi breathed out to calm his mind, “Thank ya, Gundham.” he gave a small smile, making Gundham feel pride about having managed to ease his anxious mind even for only a bit.

Together they then departed towards the producer's office to which they have been summoned and in which the mortal was awaiting them. “Hello you two. Take a seat.”

Doing as they were instructed, Gundham and Kazuichi sat down in the chairs opposite of their producer.

“Ehm, did we do something wrong?” Kazuichi asked the mortal carefully, as some of his worries were still present and would not vanish until they had clarity as for why they had been summoned.

“No, don't worry, you're not in trouble. You two did nothing wrong or something like that.” their producer calmed them with a wave of his hand, before he turned more serious. “However there is something I need to discuss with you.”

“And what is the matter that you wish to discuss with us?” Gundham asked. The mortal did not seem to show any form of anger and as such he could not imagine that the matter at hand was about the failed scene from before the weekend.

“Well..” the mortal began before taking a breather and looking at them with a serious expression, “We want you two to pretend to be dating in public.”

“W-What?” Kazuichi's eyes widened with surprised as he could not understand the request and Gundham could also not follow why they should pretend to share their paths. “Why do we need to pretend to date each other?” Kazuichi asked.

The mortal opposite of them did not falter for a moment, as he began to explain. “With the delay of filming right now we have to make sure to keep publicity up and so the higher ups and I are considering having you to pretend to be dating. Like you don't have to say openly that you are a couple or anything, but just make it seem like it and let yourself be seen together in your free time by going on pretend dates and all of that. Just to make the media talk about you two and in correlation our movie.”

Gundham could hardly process what he was hearing. Due to working within the field of acting for many years now, he knew that it was a popular tactic to have lead actors to engage in a faked relationship with each other in the public eye to promote their current projects. However he would have never dreamed about ending within such a situation with the very mortal he was enamoured with.

***

This was awkward. This was absolutely awkward in every sense that things could be considered awkward. Kazuichi was sitting with Gundham in a café close to their movie studio on their first pretend date and both of them couldn't get a single word out. They did after all hardly really know each other outside of work and it was a hell of a lot different having to pretend to be in love in real-life instead of on camera. For Kazuichi it was no problem pretending to be absolutely smitten with someone when acting, because then he had lines to follow and he was pretending to be a whole different person who was in love with someone that wasn't even a real person. But right now he and Gundham had to improvise everything and be themselves while pretending to be utterly in love with each other.

What should they even talk about? Or even do together? What would be considered too much and what too little? He had no idea and it didn't seem like Gundham knew either.

After staring at his coffee and cake for a few moments in awkward silence, Kazuichi decided that he should just try to somehow break the ice. Looking up towards the alpha across from him he considered what to say, before going with the first thing that came to his mind. “Say Gundham, what got you into animal training anyway?” Kazuichi himself was absolutely awful with animals and probably wouldn't even manage to handle a goldfish without it trying to eat him, so he had always been fascinated with the way that the other seemingly was able to almost talk to all kinds of animals and make them follow every command.

The topic seemed to hit the spot, as Gundham's eyes widened ever so slightly with excitement at the topic, which was kinda cute. “Well, I have always possessed a hidden talent with the many animals of this realm, ever since my youngest years. No matter what kind of being I had encountered, I knew how to handle it and how to behave to gain its trust until I gained a reputation within the mortal realm.”

While Gundham was talking about his interest in animals his usual shyness and awkwardness vanished, and Kazuichi couldn't help but smile while listening to him. He could also not lie that the way the otherwise dorky goth lit up while talking made him quite handsome and charming. Or better more handsome and charming than he already was, because there was no lying that Gundham was an attractive sire with a to die for scent. It wouldn't surprise Kazuichi if every second dam he passed ended up turning around to him. Only that it would probably end up with the poor guy blushing up to his ears and fainting.

While talking about his many animals with excitement, Gundham then suddenly flustered, “Oh, I am sorry. It seems as if I have yet to properly answer your enquiry.” While Kazuichi didn't mind that the other was info-dumping a bit – partly because Kazuichi often info-dumps himself – he didn't comment on it aside from reassuring him that he didn't mind. “Now to answer your enquiry.” Gundham cleared his throat, “When I have been studying the craft to become a veterinarian, I have begun offering my services as an animal trainer to earn some money for my studies and in the end I have ended up making the training my main labour.”

“Wait.” Kazuichi stopped the topic to catch up, “Are you telling me you studied to become a vet?”

“I indeed did.” Gundham gave a nod, “I have almost finished my studies, but have put them on hold for the current time.”

“How come?” Kazuichi was a bit confused, because it was obvious that Gundham loved animals to death, so why stop with becoming a vet? “I mean don't you earn way more money as a vet than an animal trainer?” There was of course the chance that the other was after the big money from acting, however considering that he had been so reluctant about taking the role as the main lead instead of just training the animals he couldn't quite imagine it.

“To tell you the truth, a Healer of Beasts does in fact not earn as much as many mortals do believe.” Gundham corrected him, “However my choice had nothing to do with the pay I would make for my labour. My choice was made because I have to admit that I was not able to part from the animals that I have trained. Though I do plan to one day follow my calling of becoming a Healer of Beasts.”

“So you're telling me you took a break from studying and all of that because you couldn't say goodbye to the animals you are training at the studio?” Kazuichi summarised and could not help but smile, “That's hella cute of you.”

The compliment made Gundham blush and stammer on his words, “T-Thank you mortal...” He then cleared his throat as he changed the topic. “What about you? What has brought upon your fate as an actor?”

Now it was Kazuichi to fluster slightly, “Well, truth to be told it was actually mostly just happenstance and luck.” he shrugged before he began explaining, “The thing is I actually studied mechanics and engineering, and originally did plan to become a mechanic in my dad's bike workshop. However when I still went to school I was bullied a lot and often ended up hiding within the auditorium where the drama club was, and well I began hanging out with the members, became friends with some and after a while joined their club. Anyway one of the members was Tsumugi, you know the girl who makes our costumes, and her aunt who used to work in the movie studio at that time watched one of our performances where I was in the lead and asked me if I wanted to play a small role in a movie. So somehow I just ended up as an actor and since it makes a hell of a lot of more money than I could ever earn as a mechanic I decided to stay one.” For him there was no great journey and struggle through poverty to become an actor like always seen in celebrity biographies. Well, he did struggle a lot in his life and he and his family was seriously poor for as long as he could remember, but it had nothing to do with him wanting to become an actor or anything. “Though sometimes I do have to admit that I miss to work on cars.”

“Do you enjoy working on vehicles?” Gundham then asked him with genuine interest, making Kazuichi's eyes shine with excitement.

“Yes, absolutely! Cars and bikes are like the coolest thing ever!” he exclaimed with excitement, before he began talking about all of his favourite types of cars and what he loved about each of them and what kind of car and bike he wants to own one day. All the while Kazuichi was talking without much of a stop, Gundham continued listening and even ever so often asked him more questions, which made Kazuichi's heart jump happily. Usually when Kazuichi began talking about cars, bikes and engines most people didn't really show interest and some even rolled their eyes and questioned 'what an omega would know about cars?' as if him having ovaries or not made a difference that he was an awesome mechanic and loved the feeling when an engine would purr under his fingers after he worked on it and tuned it up to perfection.

Once Kazuichi began talking about engines he always became lost in the conversation and he didn't notice how much time he spend with talking, even when they finished their food and Gundham ordered them a second serving. At least until the flash of a camera from outside caught their attention and distracted them from their conversation for a short moment. A paparazzi was outside and taking photos of them from their parked van.

Trying to not let it show that they noticed, Gundham looked at Kazuichi, “Do you wish to join me on a stroll through the park?”

While Kazuichi knew that they are supposed to be seen, he still didn't like it when people made secret photos of him like some creeps and the paparazzi would be unable to follow them into the park with their van, so he was glad about the other's suggestion to get subtly away. “Great idea.”

Finishing the last of their food and paying, the two then left the café together and before the paparazzi could follow with their van, they went into the park that was only down the road before moving along the paths in a way that if the paparazzi had managed to follow them up until now, they would lose them.

They walked together until they were sure that no one was following them.

“Well, at least the bosses can't complain now.” Kazuichi commented, “But still would be nice if these paparazzi wouldn't constantly take photos in secret.” He would never get used to these people and sometimes even going shopping was anxiety inducing, and he wasn't even some big name like the supermodel Junko Enoshima or the Popstar Sayaka Maizono were, who were seen on all the magazine covers.

“I do have to admit that I also do not favour having unknown mortals take picture of me to construct untruths.” Gundham agreed, “However as this is the very purpose of our charade I do guess that this time it is to out advantage.”

“True, I guess.” Kazuichi made a small smile. However then he noticed something fall to his cheek. A rain drop. Followed by another and then even more. “Ah, fuck! It's raining!” The moment he said it the rain got harder and none of them had an umbrella on hand.

However before Kazuichi got to say any more, he saw how Gundham took off his long, black coat and held it over their heads to shield them somewhat from the rain, “Shall I escort you back to your car?”

Kazuichi looked up towards the slightly bigger man and felt himself react to the closeness of him. His breathe hitched for a moment and his pulse quickened for just a second. However he tried to ignore it, “I actually came with a taxi, so just to a road would be nice.”

“You have?” Gundham was a bit surprised, “Well if that seems to be the case, do you wish of me to drive you back to your private realm? As otherwise you would have to remain in the rain and might end up having the cold affect your health.”

Since the rain was starting to get a bit heavy and Kazuichi really wasn't dressed up for this kind of weather, he gave a nod. “If it's not too much trouble, it would be nice.”

“Then do please follow my lead.” Gundham said and with this began walking as both continued using his coat to shield themselves from the rain. While walking Kazuichi was struggling slightly to keep close enough to not get rained on too much, so to keep himself from automatically drifting to the side he gently took hold of Gundham's arm. Maybe it was because they were in close contact a lot due to them acting out an in love couple, but it felt almost natural for Kazuichi to have his and Gundham's arms intertwined as if they were a real couple.

Since Gundham had parked close to the café in which they had their pretend date, it luckily didn't take too long to get back to it and that without getting too wet. Opening the door to the passenger's seat, Gundham helped Kazuichi inside, while still holding his coat over their heads, before getting in the drivers seat himself. The car itself was very simple, Kazuichi noted. It was a very standard, black car that almost everyone drove, and it wasn't really expensive either. Kazuichi could now also see that nothing extra had been build into the car and only had the standard radio and MP3 player installed. There even was no navigation system build in. Though the back was very obviously laid out to transport animals, which was noticeable due to the animal blanket on the back seat with animal safety belts. All in all Kazuichi felt like this car fit perfectly to Gundham.

“Where is the location of your private realm?” Gundham then suddenly asked and snapped Kazuichi out of his thoughts. When Kazuichi gave him the address with the general direction, the other then began driving as both leisurely chatted and ever so often Kazuichi would tell the other where to turn.

After a few minutes they then arrived at Kazuichi's apartment building and Gundham parked in front of the entrance.

“Thanks for the drive, Gundham.” Kazuichi smiled at the other, which Gundham returned.

“You are welcome, Kazuichi.” The smile Gundham made was soft and felt warm. It was a beautiful smile that made Kazuichi's heart flutter and he wanted to see Gundham smile like this more often.

Noticing that he was now staring a bit at Gundham, Kazuichi flustered. “So we'll see each other soon. And thanks again for date. It really was fun hanging out with you today.”

“I have to return the sentiment, as I have also been enjoying myself on our outing.” Gundham continued smiling softly, and before Kazuichi could blush and turn into an awkward, stammering mess, he wished the other a good afternoon and left the car.

***

It took multiple more outings and fake dates in public until they finally managed it.

Running up to Gundham, who was sitting in a chair and reading what seemed to be his lines, Kazuichi leaned over the back of the chair and casually hugged the alpha from behind as he held a magazine in front of his face. “Look, Gundham! We finally made the front page.” Well, not exactly the front page in the usual meaning, as it was occupied by Junko Enoshima as per usual, however they were mentioned on it and had a whole article in the magazine about rumours of them dating, together with a bunch of paparazzi photos of their 'dates'.

“You do seem to be correct.” Gundham commented as he looked at the preview on the front page, before Kazuichi opened up the page on which the article was featured.

“Look at what a cute couple we make.” Kazuichi cooed as he pointed at one of the many photos that had been taken of them. He then pointed at one in particular, “I like this one especially. Do ya think the paparazzi will send me a copy to frame?” The photo showed Kazuichi and Gundham together on a 'date' at the museum of technology – which was the best idea of Gundham for one of their 'dates' yet, because Kazuichi had an absolute blast – and while Kazuichi had been showing Gundham one of the exhibits and had been explaining things about it, Gundham had this absolutely smitten look on his face while looking at Kazuichi. He looked so in love with him that it even would've made Kazuichi question if it might not had been played but was genuine. It really showed what talent the other had in pretending.

Odd... somehow this thought kinda made him feel... weird...

However before he could question it or before the topic could continue, Kazuichi's mobile phone began ringing. “Oh, sorry. One moment.” he gave Gundham the magazine, before straightening up again and taking out his mobile to pick up. “Yeah?”

“Hey Kaz, it's me.” came the voice from Hajime Hinata, Kazuichi best friend and former room-mate until he had moved in with Nagito a year back.

“Hey Hajime, how are things? Nagito's leg better?” Kazuichi greeted his best friend back with a cheery voice. Ever since Nagito had broken his leg a few weeks back and Kazuichi had going out with Gundham, the two friends hadn't had any chance to chat. While talking, Gundham stood up from the seat and quietly excused himself because he still had an appointment with Nekomaru, the studio's personal trainer, so Kazuichi gave him a nod and took the now empty seat as the was on the phone.

“His leg's getting better and he should be back on his feet in a few more weeks. Though we had some problems at first, because the first pain medications he got didn't mix that well with his other medications, so we had to get new ones.” Hajime told his best friend with a bit of a tense voice, making Kazuichi wonder to himself just how Nagito might have behaved on a wrong mixture of medications.

“Well, at least he's getting better.” Kazuichi leaned back in the chair to get more comfortable, “The bosses are already getting a bit on edge that we still can't continue filming.” He himself couldn't lie that only doing rehearsals all the time instead of doing any kind of filming was getting a bit boring. Though at least Tsumugi had fun with using the time to upgrade their costumes even more, even if Kazuichi himself could've done without the extra layer of skirts for almost all of his dresses. He would never in his life understand how dams could dress in so many poofy layers of skirts in the past.

“I can imagine.” Hajime gave a half laugh, however then his voice turned more teasing, “Though I'm guessing you were keeping yourself occupied?”

This made Kazuichi raise an eyebrow, “What are ya talking about?” Did he do something?

“Well, I had been shopping earlier and happened to see something interesting when the scanning the magazines out of boredom while waiting in line.” Hajime said in the same teasing voice, “I didn't know that you had a boyfriend now.” Oh! He must have seen the magazine featuring the dating rumours. “When I showed Nagito at home and asked him if he knew something, he instantly told me that he had been expecting you and Gundham to start dating at some point, since you seemed to be crushing heavily on each other ever since meeting.”

“Oh, you got something wrong there.” Kazuichi scratched the back of his head awkwardly at this. He had totally forgot to tell Hajime about it and didn't consider that Nagito had been written off sick when their bosses asked them to fake date, so of course both weren't aware about it unlike the rest of the staff. Though that didn't explain why Nagito had thought they had been crushing on each other from the start. “Gundham and I aren't actually dating. Our bosses asked us to pretend to date in public so that we can promote the movie a bit more.”

“Wait really?” Hajime sounded genuinely surprised, “I looked at the photos and you two are really convincing with the way that you look at each other on the photos. You look absolutely head over heels for him.”

“Thanks?” Kazuichi gave a laugh at what could've been considered a compliment to his and Gundham's acting skills. “Anyway, yeah Gundham's cute and great to look at and just a very sweet guy through and through, no need to lie about it. Gundham's a great guy and any person can consider themself to be lucky if they have the chance to date him. I mean he's super considerate, listens to me rambling about cars even when he doesn't understand even half of it, is super caring and has like the cutest smile ever that is to die for. So it almost comes natural to seem in love with him. But we're not dating.”

For a moment Hajime was silent, making Kazuichi wonder for a tiny moment if the line broke or something, until Hajime then suddenly broke the silence and asked, “Are you really sure you're not in love with him?”

Now it was Kazuichi who turned silent, because the way the other asked this question didn't sound teasing in any way, but like an honest question that he wanted answered. That he wanted Kazuichi to question himself.

“Kazuichi I've known you for ages now and we even lived together for years and never, not even when acting romantic scenes, have you ever talked about anyone in such a way.” Hajime told him, “So are you really sure that you don't maybe feel a bit more for him than you claim to do?”

Kazuichi was still silent and he wasn't sure what to say or think. All he was aware about was how his heart was beating fast and Hajime's words that were repeating themself in his mind over and over.

Before Kazuichi could find any words to respond, he heard the sound of something crashing and shattering in the background of the phone, making Hajime seem to jump, “Ah, Nagito seemed to have let something fall to the floor. I better check up on him to make sure he didn't hurt himself.” he said, before quickly adding, “Also maybe you should go on one of your pretend dates with Gundham again and maybe think about what I said. Anyway, talk to you later.”

With this their conversation ended and Kazuichi found himself staring into the air and thinking about his best friend's words.

Was he actually feeling more for Gundham than he assumed?

Sitting on the chair for a bit more and looking at the photos pictured in the magazine Kazuichi couldn't stop thinking about Hajime's words over and over. He didn't even realist that time was passing as he continued looking at the many photos. He and Gundham really looked like an in love couple. Nothing about it seemed staged, even for Kazuichi. Some of the photos were even from times where the two hadn't been aware about anyone seeing them. So did this mean something? Did this mean he actually liked Gundham? And what about Gundham? How did he feel about Kazuichi?

Maybe Hajime was right?

Jumping out of the chair, Kazuichi decided to follow Hajime's advice and ask Gundham on another date to figure out if there might actually be more to it. Going to the studio's gym it didn't take long for him to find Gundham together with Nekomaru. However the moment he saw them, he halted in his step and his breath hitched when he saw Gundham lifting weights while wearing a very tight fitting shirt that perfectly accentuated his muscular body, which was glistening from a thin layer of sweat from his training. Kazuichi could feel his heart jump in his chest at the sight and maybe he was imagining things but the alpha's scent seemed even more mesmerizing than usual.

Was it getting warm in the gym or was it just him? Because he was starting to feel quite warm all of the sudden.

While instructing Gundham in his training, Nekomaru then happened to spot Kazuichi gawking at them and he waved with his usual enthusiasm. “Kazuichi! Care to join us?”

Jumping ever so slightly, Kazuichi shook his head and tried to not blush too much. “Oh erm, no thanks. I just wanted to ask Gundham a quick question.”

Playing the weights down and grabbing a towel to rub some of the sweat of himself, Gundham then approached him, “What do you wish to inquire, Tamer of Automations?”

“W-Well...” Kazuichi quickly cleared his throat, “I thought that since we don't have to come in tomorrow, that maybe we could go out again, if ya have time?”

Thinking about it for a moment, Gundham nodded with a soft smile, “It would be a pleasure joining you on a rendezvous. Do you have anything in particular in mind?”

Oh, he didn't think that far. Using all of his skills in acting to not look too much of an awkward dork, Kazuichi quickly improvised and suggested the first thing that came to his mind, “I thought that maybe we could go to the zoo or something?”

He seemed to have hit the nail on his head, as the suggestion of looking at a bunch of exotic animals together made the animal loving alpha's eyes light up, “I do have to admit that I would enjoy such an outing. Do you wish for me to pick you up?”

“Ah, yeah.” Kazuichi nodded, “I'll text ya the time later, so you two can go back to training now.” He didn't want to keep Nekomaru waiting for too long, since the coach probably had other people to train today as well.

“Then I will await your message.” Gundham replied while still having the soft smile on his face that made Kazuichi melt every time.

“Yeah. Talk to you later then Gundham. Bye Nekomaru.” With this Kazuichi then left the gym before he could fear that his heart might jump out of his chest.

***

When the next day arrived and the Goddess of the Sun was at her highest reign of the sky, Gundham arrived at Kazuichi's private realm. Checking upon his garments a final time to make sure that he looked presentable for the sublime mortal, he then rang the bell to pick him up for their rendezvous. It did not take much time for Kazuichi to open the door, however when he did Gundham felt his otherwise icy heart fill his whole mortal form with a warm and fluttering feeling upon beholding Kazuichi, who was dressed in the most enchanting way. Kazuichi always looked charming, however today his beauty was truly divine and unmatched by any mortal. The gods themselves would cry blood from envy at his grace, and now Gundham had the honour of being allowed to be within the close vicinity of him and even spend his private time with him in a more romantic fashion.

“You look truly beautiful today, Kazuichi.”

A faint blush formed on Kazuichi's cheeks and a cheerful grin found its way onto his graceful face. “Thank you, Gundham. You also look as handsome as ever.”

“I have to thank you as well for the compliment.” Gundham replied, before offering Kazuichi his arm, “Shall we depart on our rendezvous then?”

Taking the offered arm, Kazuichi smiled, “Let's go.”

The travel towards their destination did not take them long, which was in their favour as Gundham had learned over the time where he spend his days with Kazuichi, that the mortal suffered from the curse of motion sickness. As such having to sit within a vehicle for too long caused him suffering that was best avoided if possible.

Upon arriving at the Realm of Beasts Gundham paid for their entrance, before they were given entrance by the mortals guarding the gates. It had been many years ever since Gundham had last visited this realm – he had still been a young mortal and had visited with his mother, the Angel, for his birthday – however the realm was just as marvellous as it was within his memories.

While feeling excitement about the honour of seeing this holy realm together with Kazuichi, Gundham then began leading the way. The two of them beheld all of the exhibitions and the animals living in peace and prosperity within. All of the animals were at best health and it was evident that their caretakers loved each of them dearly, which pleased Gundham deeply. As this realm held pride within its work for preservation of animal kind, Gundham had respect for this realm and one days hoped that he will be able to assist this realm by curing any ailments the hellish beasts might have. Which he told Kazuichi about, as they walked along the zoo together, while Kazuichi listened with interested and whenever they stopped at an enclosure he would ask questions about the animals within which Gundham was pleased to answer.

While walking, Kazuichi was continuing keeping hold of Gundham's offered arm, however while they were walking along one of the exhibits, he moved his hand carefully downward until it reached Gundham's own hand, who gently took hold of it as both blushed shyly. Despite them having went on many of these rendezvous, this was the first time that they had dared to hold hands, however now Gundham did not wish to ever let go of the other if Kazuichi would let him. Kazuichi's slightly smaller hand fit perfectly into Gundham's own and it was almost as if they had been made for each other.

As time went by the two shared a meal together at the café build within the Realm of Beasts, visited the petting zoo and have joined within the feeding of some of the animals. While watching Kazuichi smiling as brightly as the goddess of the sun when one of the many animals took the offered food from his hand, Gundham could not help but gaze at him with adoration, and when Kazuichi turned that divine smile towards Gundham, he smile back with honesty.

When evening was beginning to approach and they had beheld everything the Realm of Beasts had to offer, the two took a seat on a bench within a quaint corner where they were undisturbed as they watched the slow change of colour of the approaching dawn within the sky.

Kazuichi was leaning against Gundham, who carefully had his arm around the omega's shoulder, as they sat in comfortable silence. It was a pleasant change of pace, where they could be with each other in peace without any mortal around to see them. It was just them as they enjoyed the moment together and Gundham wished for this moment to never end.

“Thank you for the date today.” Kazuichi broke the silence with a soft voice as his eyes were still directed to the vast sky above. “It was a lot of fun.”

“I have to thank you, as it was you idea that has brought us to this realm today for our rendezvous.”

Again it was silent between them, however this time Gundham noticed that Kazuichi seemed to be fidgeting ever so slightly and his scent changed mildly into something more nervous and shy.

“Say Gundham...” Kazuichi broke the silence again, making the other look at him, while Kazuichi's own eyes were now downcast onto his hands, “Do ya maybe think that our dates aren't... as fake as they used to be?”

Gundham felt his face grow hot at the question and he was not sure how to respond.

However Kazuichi continued talking in an embarrassed mumbled, before he could, “Because they kinda don't seem really fake to me... If ya know what I mean...”

Gundham was not sure if his voice was still within working order, however he tried to bring out the words he had been thinking ever since the beginning, “I do have to admit... that I have never really deemed these rendezvous as fake as I have should.”

Carefully and shyly, yet with hope within his cat-like eyes, Kazuichi looked up towards him, “Really?”

“Yes.” Gundham gave a shy nod in reply.

The two looked deeply into each other's eyes and this moment felt as if the realm around them had vanished and it was only them. As if being guided by a divine being, Gundham carefully placed his hand on Kazuichi's cheek as both slowly moved towards each other until their lips met in a gentle kiss and Gundham could feel Kazuichi's sultry lips against his own. Their kiss continued as their lips moved within a soft dance, before they slowly departed from each other again and they looked back into each other's eyes, this time being closer than ever before.

“I think I'm in love with you Gundham.” Kazuichi breathed out and Gundham could not keep in his joy and the love he felt for Kazuichi ever he had first seen him after hearing these words.

“I love you too, Kazuichi.”

Again their lips met in a tender kiss, which was followed by many more and Gundham hoped with everything of his being that they would never stop.

***

The gentle light of the moon was shining into the princess's luxurious bedroom as he moved around within due to unrest. Tomorrow was to be his wedding to a prince of an allied kingdom, however while most people would be joyous about their own wedding being within the next morning, the princess only felt distress as he did not love the prince. The princess was in love with another, whom he could never be with. Someone he wasn't allowed to love.

While giving a deep sigh to himself that was filled with heartache for his forbidden and lost love, Kazuichi left himself sink heavily onto his soft canopy bed, while his hands were running along the lacy fabric of his white nightgown and he was feeling the soft fabric underneath his fingertips. His fate was sealed and there was nothing within his power to change what had been decided. At least he could sleep and dream of a better place where he had another life with the person for whom his heart was longing for.

However just as he let himself fall into his pillow, he heard a sound which got his attention. A sound that should not exist at this time of night, as no one was close to make any kind of sounds. Something was off.

Wanting to find out what this sound was, the princess grabbed the candle he always kept next to his bed for the night and after lighting it with a small flame, he left his room with quiet steps.

He couldn't spot anything within the long and dark hallways aside from the full moon illuminating everything around him as it shone brightly through the many windows lining the hallways. There was no movement aside from the princess silently walking down the hallway, as everyone else was deeply asleep.

The princess was wondering if he might have imagined the sound due to his distress and his heartache, where he wished to be freed from his fate. However before he could turn around to return to his quarters, another sound came and made his eyes widened when a figure appeared within the darkness before him.

Slowly the figure approached him and the moon was illuminating the man's rugged face, showing a long scar running along his eyes that almost seemed to glow in the darkness as he looked at the princess.

The princess couldn't move at the sight of the alpha who was approaching him. His heart was beating fast and loudly in his chest, that he could've sworn that everyone was able to hear it. The alpha reached the princess and was looking at him with intent and determination, before he pulled the princess flush against his broad chest. The man who the princess loved with all of his heart and yet was not allowed to love, as he was a wanted criminal for crimes he never committed, had come for him. He had returned for him.

“I came to take you with me, because you are mine and I will not watch by how they take you away from me, my beloved.” he whispered into the princess's ear, making him shudder in his arms, as he held him close against his body with no intention to ever let go of him.

“And I've feared that you gave up on me.” Kazuichi's voice shook with unshed tears and overflowing emotions, as he had worried that his love had abandoned him upon learning about the arranged engagement. Yet now he was here and they never had to part again.

In a moment of desire, his love gently grabbed the back of the princess's head and learned him back slightly, as he kissed him passionately.

Yet this moment was short-lived, as the sound of the approaching guards, who were searching for the princess's secret love, alarmed the two star crossed lovers. However his love would not be stopped and lifted the princess into his arms, before they vanished into the night together to find their happiness with each other.

“Damn I look weird in that outfit.” Kazuichi cringed as he had his head on Gundham's lap while they were relaxing in their living room, “I mean look at how super frilly that nightgown is.” he couldn't help but laugh as they watched the movie they had filmed together.

“Well I have to admit that I do enjoy the garment that you have been wearing.” Gundham replied as his hands were gently running through the other's hair.

“Well, you are a huge fantasy nerd, so no surprise.” Kazuichi chuckled, before turning his head slightly to look up at the other to give him a sly grin, “Or is it because that from up close the nightgown was slightly see-through?” The way Gundham's face suddenly turned red made Kazuichi laugh, “I always knew that ya were a perv deep down.” he teased.

“I can not deny that I might have also enjoyed this small aspect of the garment that you have been assigned.” Gundham cleared his throat, while his cheeks still remained red.

Kazuichi giggled for a moment longer, before he then gave a nostalgic smile. “Can ya believe how long ago this was?”

“Five years almost.” Gundham replied as both only paid half attention to the movie, as they have watched it so many times up until now and could still say all the lines.

“So much changed ever since then.” The movie had been a firing success with the audience and brought everyone involved fame, success and wealth. Including Kazuichi and Gundham as the lead actors. However despite the fame they've gained, the two left the spotlight soon after and decided to use the money they have made to finally fulfil their dreams and live comfortably together. Although the biggest change were the set of matching rings that were now glistening on their ring fingers after they decided to stay together forever.

“That is true, my paramour.” Gundham smiled softly at the man on his lap, “Yet I enjoy our shared life as it is now.”

“Me too.” Kazuichi smiled back at him, “I love you Gundham. I love you so much.”

“And I love you just as much Kazuichi and I wish to never part with you.”


End file.
